legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Brandon Neiman
"I only weep for those who deserve it. You're not one of those people." - Brandon to Vincent in part II. Brandon is the leader of Dusk and one of the strongest vampires to date, especially for his age. He's highly intelligent and is able to survive in any situation. He is husband of Aren and Father of Roseline. Creation Arc (Part I) He joins as the newest recruit of a monster hunting organization. He takes an interest in Aren, a shy bookworm who doesn't like to be bothered. After a few death-defying missions, the two bond and start meeting up more and more. They almost kiss a few times, usually being brought on by Aren biting her lip. After Aren is revealed to be a vampire, Brandon does all in his power to protect her, including fighting against his former teammates. He then asks Aren to turn him, so that he can become the leader of a vampire revolution. He saves Roseline Rhoads while proving himself worthy of the title and turns her, thus making her is daughter. The Dawn of the new world Arc (Part II) Since the twenty year skip, he married Aren and his organization became known as Dusk. In the beginning of the arc, he and Aren lead a counterattack against the humans who sought war with them. It didn't last long and resulted in the death of several humans, much to his dislike. With Dawn forcing an attack upon the organization, he and Aren start trying to track down former allies. He and Aren run into a large force of their troops and for the first time, he sees a sadistic side of her. This scares him, but he's able to calm her down and help her suppress her homicidal tendencies. During the final battle, he kills several Dawn members on his own. The Black flag of death Arc (Part III) After the battle with Dawn is over, he reunites with Aren and the two of them head back to HQ by helicopter. When the Coalition of Vampires arrives, he sends Aren to deal with them, while he does research on his own. Once he finds out that Roseline is out on the battlefield with Jason, he allows Aren to go find and rescue them, while he plans a counterattack against what he thinks is a full scale war against the CoV. As he does research, he finds out a lot about their new enemy. When the attack begins, he comes to the front lines to immediately deal with threat head on. The Edge of the world Arc (Part IV) As the battle continues, he shows his skills as leader of Dusk and easily kills tons of vampire forces single handed. His side of the battle is mostly leading the assault. Once the battle is over, he attends Rose and Jason's wedding. Afterward, he plans to counter the AVO. Hell on Earth Arc (Part V) He counterattacks the AVO with his own forces, but not before Jason, Kara, and Rose are captured by AVO spies seeking information. He and Aren go out and track down their daughter and her husband. When they find them, they kill the soldiers who are holding them hostage. When they leave the building, however, they are attacked in force by the AVO. Rose and Jason are killed in the fight, which devastates both Aren and him.